creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sonofapollo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:How To Bathe A Cat/@comment-Sonofapollo-20110522205552 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2011-05-22T20:56:08 LGBT? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Um....SoA? That was really nice of you and all, but I haven't left the rp wiki or anything if that's what you mean. I'm just taking a break because I really need one. And why would I hate you/be mad at you? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hahahaha i clicked on your user page and saw edna xD i was obsessed with the incredibles when i was a little boy... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I finally managed to get on the computer, so if you still want to chat... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for logging off on you earlier today... Some stuff came up and I had to go out. Er, hey, listen, are we doing anything about the thing that we talked about today? --Cello freak 05:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dean should just admit it if he misses the wiki :P Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *recording voice* Please see ~Angel Wings~'s talk page for further information. (Psst! That means that I don't feel like repeating myself!) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for leaving a recording. I'll talk to you in person. Better yet... *recording voice* Go away. (I'm just kidding. I'm not rude.) *talks with mouth full* Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Weekly Issue 3 Article Hey Soa! Here's my Quidditch Weekly! Issue 3 article for the Hogwarts RP Wiki. Sorry that I had to send it to you on this wiki....and for not exactly sending the article to you as soon as possible xD But, here it is!! :D (in bold) Headline: Expansion vs. Expansion Last week’s cancelled match between two expansion teams Pembroke Crimsons vs. Highlanders of Huntly was played yesterday afternoon in Pembroke Quidditch Stadium. With a score of 20 – 180, the Crimsons edge out against the Scottish Highlanders. The match lasted four hours, with both Seekers doing very well. Ellis Pryce, manager of the Crimsons, says he owes the win to newly drafted Chaser Lucy “Lucky” Karoonda, who is also the Captain and a Chaser for the Australian National Quidditch Team. The next day, the Crimsons had another match against Ballycastle Bats, Section 1’s leading team in the standings. With this match, Crimsons Beater and Japanese native Keiko Takahashi argued that the ‘team hardly had any time to rest ' '''and practice before the match’. Despite his rally to re-schedule yet another Crimsons game, the game went on and the Bats prove they are No. 1 by beating the Crimsons 260 – 80. Meanwhile the Highlanders of Huntly go against Montrose Magpies, but falls short 190 – 0, expanding their losing streak. The Kenmare Kestrels go against the Chudley Cannons, where the Kestrels were the favourites, despite the Cannons’ ‘home crowd’. The Kestrels easily win 160 – 0. The Holyhead Harpies had a match against Tutshill Tornados during the middle of the week. Tornados captain Adrien Delmar says the team was nervous to go against the defending champions, but they beat the Harpies 180 - 70. ' -- Yeah, it's long lol. If it is too long, then just leave it and I'll try to work it out. I always have an emergency photo to put under the infobox if it's too long xD But other than that, that's it. I HOPE it's not too long. Oh well. Oh, and you don't have to worry about messing up the rankings. I'll show them to you here right now: (Make sure you get every info right. If one thing is wrong though, it's fine. No one will notice lol. And if a team moved up or down, make sure to move them up or down.) Positions - Team - Points 1 - Manager: Jackson Philius - Montrose Magpies - 890 2 - Manager: Norton Paisley - Ballycastle Bats - 780 3 - Manager: Clyde Aden - Kenmare Kestrels - 410 4 - Manager: Ellis Pryce - Pembroke Crimsons - 310 5 - Manager: Arnold Buster - Tutshill Tornados - 260 6 - Manager: Cefin Eurwin - Holyhead Harpies - 110 7 - Manager: Gwenneth Alys - Highlanders of Huntly - 70 8 - Manager: Ragmar Dorkins - Chudley Cannons - 0 Section 2 Position - Team - Points 1 - Manager: Szymon Vant - Puddlemere United - 1350 2 - Manager: Paige Turner - Brighton Tinderblasts - 1210 3 - Manager: Roland SaintM. - Wigtown Wanderers - 820 4 - Manager: Greyson Linwood - Appleby Arrows - 720 5 - Manager: Hudson I. Bertrand - Caerphilly Catapults - 480 6 - Manager: Isiah Jai - Pride of Portree - 360 7 - Manager: Lynton Bahofobo - Wimbourne Wasps - 110 8 - Manager: Maximillion M. - Falmouth Falcons - 20 I hope this is fine! (Falmouth and Cannons aren't doing well xD) InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Pearl Prince I finished the cover! I hope it is to your liking. But alas, my scanner is dead and my camera is retarded and I can't find my USB port to transfer the pictures onto my computer and- *beathes* -it sucks. I'll upload it asap! I promise! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 03:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'''Vidi]]Vanish 19:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) http://creativityunleashed.chatango.com/ <----- NOW. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 23:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean surprise? o.o OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Nooooo! I hate waiting! How much longer ? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) lol okay xD (PS is your editor messed up so that when you edit it shows the background?) OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) very ready! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 22:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow... idk what to say... do you guys want me back or something? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *0* 'Tis awesome! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa My dear friend, your secret santa story awaits: The Fall of Elvendom. Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 12:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you soa, and bar every entrance in your room, he's coming: Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 16:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but happy holidays! :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 21:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I just got your pm, but I have to go in three minutes ): Can you show me tomorrow? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 23:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm online right now. Chu there? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Chu online? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Your comment made me feel a lot better :) (btw, I won the election) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) -hugs- Danke :) And ikr? It sucks that we missed each other D: Btw, did you submit your entry for the poetry contest? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 05:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. It's time to judge February's one-shots I'm sure you got a good score on your exams :) I'll be on sometime between 5 - 10 PM EST on Saturday, so you can show me your entry then :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 05:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) SOA!!!!!! HAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Plants are amazing'''Just shut up will you? 01:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm online now. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 23:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for leaving so suddenly. My internet was being a b*tch >.< Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chu online? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 20:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Have fun during your holiday/break! :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm online right now. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 01:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Darn, we keep missing each other >.< Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) New Story So... do I just kinda make a charie and post it on the page...? "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 00:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Chu online? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I need to talk to chuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Get on chat asap! "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 00:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Chu online? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Gah, I missed you again >.< I'm so sorry I'm barely on these days. Finals are killing me xP I swear, I could just drop dead right now. Anyways, how are chu? Are your final exams over yet? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 07:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I am now. Chu there? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 01:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) We keep logging on at different times >.< Anyways, here's a list of times when I'll be online in the next week Mon-Fri: 7 - 10 pm EST, 3 - 7 am EST I'll probably be online a lot in the middle of the night, since my insomnia's getting worse... Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 07:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, my little brother forced me to have a water gun fight with him. You still here? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers